Construction projects typically include numerous inspections throughout the construction process. For example, a foundation of a building may be inspected for various defects shortly after it is constructed. Inspectors may capture images of the construction project during these inspections for subsequent review and evaluation. After the inspection is complete, the captured images from the inspection may be saved in a computer directory with other captured images from other inspections. Once the construction project is complete, the captured images stored in the directory are provided to the building operations team responsible for running and maintaining the building.